It is known in the art to provide an absorbent article with a liquid discharge detection sensor in order to detect when the absorbent article has been wetted by a wearer urinating. One example of such a prior art disclosure is AU-B-63393/94. According to this document, a urine detector includes two terminals between which a moisture receptive strip or pad is located. When the moisture receptive strip or pad is dry, the electrical conductivity between the terminals is substantially zero. The conductivity increases sharply when moistened by urine. The detector thus acts as a switch for indicating when an absorbent article needs changing.
Further information on the urination event may be desirable for an absorbent article manufacturer or for a care giver concerning the nature of the urination.